


Suddenly, Toast!

by ladygray99



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast was harder 200 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, Toast!

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by frominthemirror as part of my tumblr 100 followers drabble giveaway.

Abbie smelled toast as she approached the cabin. Burned toast. She had once read that smelling toast when there was no toast was a sign of a stroke or brain hemorrhage. She really hopped there was toast in the cabin.

There was toast, lots of it. Crane was staring at the toaster. There was a half empty bag of bread to one side of him, several pieces of completely burnt toast on the other, and a plate covered with crumbs and jam.

The toast popped up perfect and golden. "Lieutenant, have you see this marvelous device?"

"Yes. It's called a toaster. I even have one."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"It makes toast. Didn't you have toast 200 years ago?"

"Yes we had toast, and making it involved carefully holding slices of bread over an open fire. This…" he gestured to the toaster. "This is a wonder. You put in the bread. You push it down. You adjust the knob and simply wait then suddenly, toast!" 

He pulled out the toast and placed it on the plate before holding it out to her. "Might I interest you in some toast Lieutenant Mills?" he asked, sounding quite grand.

"Sure, Crane. I'd love some toast."


End file.
